and then call me at night
by wondertwinkies
Summary: when you think you need to date then you remember that someone like him exists, it’s all good — kalosshipping, calem/serena. gameverse!


_a/n: now day ? of our sudden pokemon addiction, which means our writing muse and morale is on an all-time high. when it will stop? i don't know. all i know is that i can't stop writing about these children._

—

What the hell.

Serena at least took the liberty of deciding to stay for five more minutes, instead of wasting the whole night waiting because she wasn't a loser and didn't need to feel sorry for herself and she has stuff to do.

She sighs.

Honestly, though.

She's never really been stood up by a date before, even though technically she's never _been_ in one, but she never really imagined what she would do if she actually _was_.

And dating. She shouldn't even _be_ dating (well still, this isn't a _real date._ Scott from Laverre was just really cute _and_ he was free this evening _and_ he said she was pretty, so why not go out with him?)

But this was a little low, even for her tastes. He couldn't be late. He could use _fly_ , can't he? He had a frickn' Talonflame when he introduced himself.

For such a romantic town, she sure wasn't getting any.

And the place was packed. Packed in that dainty coffee-shop way, like it was that instead of a cafe. Everyone was doing something.

Dang. She checks the time. Five thirty-eight. Tea was thirty-eight minutes ago.

And where the hell is Scott?

 _Never mind Scott_ , she tells herself. So she decides to fiddle with her fork, questioning life and her choices when she places it in her glass.

And, just before she removes her eyes from it, a flash of bluish something takes a seat in front of her, and she jumps.

"I'm sorry. The traffic here was… _terrible_ , you had to wait."

" _Calem_." She knew she recognised that voice. He made himself comfortable by adjusting his hat in front of her, a tiny smile when she looked. "You're… here."

"Yeah, sorry," he says, like there was anything to be sorry for. Comfortable now, he allows himself to fix her with an almost serious look, and Serena doesn't know what to think anymore. "Whoever you're waiting for is an asshole."

"You don't know that," she says.

He lifts an eyebrow.

"Umm, sure," he replies, confuzzled as he removes the fork from her glass. "I dunno, I just felt bad. You looked hella lonely."

"I can't believe you're here," She says, out of her own embarrassment than surprise. It wasn't pleasant knowing she's been stood up to _Scott wherever he is_ , much less have Calem have a jab at it internally. He would never live this up. When he looks at her weird she fears she's said something wrong.

"I can't believe you've been stood up," he replies, like she didn't already know that. "Seriously, Serena. You can do better."

"I know." Her eyes quickly scan over his hat. His hair is a little more pampered than she remembers. "Wait. Don't you have Champion duties or something? What are you doing here?"

"I _was_ on my way to the gym, you know," he answers, squinting his eyes. "Legal documents and stuff. Then I saw your hat and then, just… you."

She doesn't know why but the way he says it makes her blush. Then of course he has to go and ruin it with his _talking._

"And I thought to myself, why is Serena sitting lonely in a cafe after training hours? Was she stood up or something?"

"Shut _up._ "

But you know, she does kinda miss this. No amount of dry humour could ever offend her, if it's something she's learned from travelling the region with him. And he had her back. But she's only lucky now that he does this time.

"So who was it?" He queried. For a moment, she has to remember what is it they were talking about, and how she's suddenly in a not-date with her ex-rival. She looks around. She's in Accumula, in the patio of a cafe.

"Who was who?"

"The jerk who stood you up," he replies. Weird. She had forgotten about that already.

"Some guy named Scott. He was cute and he had a Talonflame."

"I have a _Greninja_ ," he answers, and Serena wants to roll her eyes. He isn't actually very competitive, just a knack for winning and the realisation that he was good at things. "I could take him on."

"You're the Champion," she replies, like he was the one who needed affirmation. "And why are you comparing yourself to him, you beat _Lisia._ "

Seriously. He usually wasn't very pressing on her personal matters, though he did look out for her. This was weird, but she supposed it was normal.

"No reason," he replies, putting the straw in his mouth even if there was no water. "I just don't get why he would. You're pretty."

 _Thanks,_ she mumbles, but only soft enough that she could hear it. For once, she cursed the lack of a filter in his speech. It makes her confused. And not to mention he wasn't half bad himself - she remembers briefly crushing on him when they first met.

"I mean, he has a _Talonflame_ ," she says, for no particular reason at all, but it's enough to make him laugh.

Still.

How long did it take? How far have they gone for them to piece enough of their fickle conversations and world-saving and battles to not mind at all whether they looked like a couple outside a cafe half past teatime? Since when until they got over their arguments, their timid small-talk attempts, until they were actually, truly comfortable with each other?

(Because really, he could be doing whatever champion duties he had going on for him, and she could be walking home alone in the cold night air of disappointment, but he was here for her, like he always was, and _who needed Scott when she had him?_ )

"So," he finally says, breaking the silence. "Are you even still hungry?"

"No thanks," she replies, looking up. It's already gotten darker, she could see the moon. "I think I just wanna go home."

"Okay."

So they get up, and it's colder than ever, the chill turning her cheeks a bright pink. Calem watches her intimately.

"So this was supposed to be your first date, right?"

"Yeah," she answers. She looks at him. "What are you smirking at?"

"Nothing. Let's go home."

"Calem?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," she says, finally having the courage to speak it. Because in all honesty, she was quite glad that Scott had stood her up. Calem couldn't be anymore perfect. He raises an eyebrow at her. "I mean it."

He smiles, albeit sceptical, but Serena is proud of herself for the most part so she decides she doesn't care.

"You're welcome, neighbor."

—

 _a/n: so, did you enjoy it? did you enjoy our kalos children having fun together? thank you for reading my story._


End file.
